clilkfandomcom-20200215-history
Clilk Wiki
Welcome to the ! = Smart animation maker for daily art = CLILK provides endless opportunities to create animated movies and launch your personal channel about TV shows or games universe. Clilk is an easy animation editor that let you create and animate stickers. Just try how easy it is! You can animate right in your browser online. This is a fast guide on how to create animation online in a free editor. Clilk will help you! Enjoy different anime universes and cartoon characters, movie heroes, create your own visual novels with your favourite characters. Fast guide for easy animation: * Open clilk browser app. * Sign up in CLILK. * Press "plus" icon in the up-left corner and you are in the editor! * Click on "smile" icon to choose stickers for your animation. * Discover different universes of anime and other cartoon stickers. Choose backgrounds and characters. * Observe your stickers in the sticker bar. * Drag your stickers from the sticker bar to the scene. * Hide stickers from the scene and drag them on scene margins. * Press on lightening on the left menu. Lightening means "create motion". * Magic starts. Now you move stickers from margins to the centre of the scene, rotate them, make them bigger or smaller. CLILK editor remembers the motion you create and put a corresponding node to the timeline. * Add text balloons of different forms and labels of different colours. * Add sounds or music tracks. * Manipulate timer on the timeline and create different transitions between motions: fast transitions, slow transitions, bind of motions, so that they can happen simultaneously. You can also put an interactive button that stops the story automatically and let a viewer read the text on the screen and press it when the reading is done. * Preview your movie and put a description for a better search. * Save and publish your new movie. Get likes and feedback or close comments not to get the feedback. * You can also send your animation to moderators and get into the list of the best animators. * Watch anime and mange in CLILK Animation Motions in CLILK Clilk suggests a range of basic motions for animators. Press on lightening that means "Motion" * Move a sticker from point A to B * Make sticker bigger or smaller * Rotate a sticker * Flip a sticker * Bring a sticker to the front or put it behind another sticker Press on Balloon * Choose a form of a text balloon * Choose the colour of a text balloon * Write a text * Elaborate dialogues Add Sound * Associate sounds with actions * Upload a full soundtrack to your animation You want to make free animation online - try CLILK! * Get Clilk app * How to make animation online? * Read manga and visual novels in animated format! * Read about animation effects in CLILK. * About Clilk team. Find friends in CLILK community! Publish your animated movie in CLILK, get likes and share interests with your audience. Category:Browse Category:Animation Category:Clip Art Category:Visual Novel